


Earth-Shattering

by inchresting_ideas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, There's not much else to say tbh, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchresting_ideas/pseuds/inchresting_ideas
Summary: Cas and Dean are fighting. Like always. But this time, that energy gets put into something a little dirtier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Earth-Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Castiel or Dean Winchester or Supernatural. Just a lowly fic writer. Anyway, have fun with this one.

**Dean**

Cas yelled at Dean “You know, sleeping with these women will not fill the giant hole in your heart.”

Dean felt his anger rising. The pair had gotten into a fight over virtually nothing, and it had escalated to be about Dean’s love life. He stalked towards the angel, with his anger barely contained.

“Don’t. Talk. About. My. Love. Life” He practically growled.

“Make me” Cas smirked up at Dean, challenging him. His bright blue eyes saying, _“There’s nothing you can do to make me stop”._ Dean, about to step closer to Cas, stopped. He was already dangerously close. He could see all the fine details from Cas’s wild sex hair to his chapped lips drawn up in a smirk.

Dean stared at his lips, wondering how they would feel like on his. Unable to handle the proximity, Dean closed the gap between the two. Dean’s lips brushed softly against Cas’s and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Cas stiffened, surprised by the other man’s actions. Dean froze. That was a mistake. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t k-know what came over-“ He started to apologize, frantically trying to repair their friendship.

Cas cut him off with a stronger kiss. “No need Dean. I was just surprised” He said in his gravelly voice.

“Oh” was all Dean got out. Cas kissed him again, pushing Dean against the wall of his apartment. The angel’s hands traveled over Dean’s body, one on his hip and the other in his hair. Dean found his hands travel up to Cas’s hair, running his hands through them. He moaned as Dean tugged a bit on his hair.

Turned on more, Cas began to kiss hard, before transitioning to Dean neck. Cas moved down his neck, leaving small bruises as he went before, he found his sweet spot, where the man’s neck met his shoulder. Dean moaned loudly, relishing in the sensations. He never would have though the angel could make him feel like this.

Cas proceeded to push Dean’s flannel shirt off, leaving him in a simple black tee. Dean moved his hands from Cas’s neck to his trench coat, pushing it off the angel before concentrating his efforts on the buttons of his button up. Cas broke the kiss to bring Dean’s shirt over his head. He stopped and stared, tilting his head to the side in true Cas fashion.

“What?” Dean asked, now self-conscious from the attention.

“You truly are beautiful, Dean” Cas stated.

“Oh, well thanks Cas.” He replied hesitantly. “You don’t look too bad yourself” He smiled shyly in response to Cas’s grin. “Now kiss me, or so help me, Chuck.”

“Don’t use my father’s name in vain, Dean” Cas reprimanded, before shaking his head, smiling.

“Just come here, you” Dean said, smirking, as he wrapped his hands around Cas’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Dean ran his tongue along the seam of the angel’s lips, and Cas opened his mouth, allowing Dean in. Dean explored every crevice of the male’s mouth, earning small gasps when he brushed certain areas. Cas moved his hands all over Dean’s torso, almost overwhelming him with the sensations. He moved his leg to in between the man’s, rolling his hips to grind up against him. Dean groaned and pushed back, feeling the hard line of Cas’s erection against his thigh. That sensation alone made him so much harder.

Cas suddenly stopped his hands, causing Dean to open his eyes. Cas moved his hands to his half-unbuttoned shirt and quickly undid the rest, pushing the shirt off. Now it was Dean’s turn to stare.

Cas’s body was toned and surprisingly muscular. Smiling, Dean stared into Cas’s blue eyes and kissed him. He moved his hands over the angel’s body, tracing all the muscles, as if trying to commit Cas’s body to memory.

Cas teleported them into Dean’s bedroom, continuing to kiss him as he used his grace to close and lock the door. He pushed the man onto the bed before climbing on top. His hands trailed over Dean’s body, slowly moving south. He then followed the motions with his mouth, kissing every inch of the other’s body. Dean moaned, unable to contain his pleasure. Cas began to kiss along the waist band of his faded jeans, as his fingers worked to undo the button. Dean helped push off the jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Cas stood up and pulled off both his slacks and his boxers before getting back on top of Dean.

Cas wasted no time. He pulled off Dean’s boxers. Cas’s eyes shine appreciatively as he took in the sight of Dean’s length. He then began kissing Dean’s inner thighs, careful to not touch his member.

“Cas” Dean groaned “I need-“ He cut off.

“What Dean?” Cas smirked, as he continued his motions “I won’t know unless you tell me.”

Dean moaned again, “Ineedyoutotouchme” he mumbled.

“What’s that? You really should speak up.”

“Ugh Cas, stop teasing. Touch me now” Dean said, blushing.

“As you wish” He said simply, grabbing Dean’s member in his hand.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s dick, drawing more moans from the man with every move. Smiling slyly at Dean’s eyes squeezed shut, Cas brought his lips to the head of Dean’s dick. Dean’s eyes shot open as he gasped. He saw Cas slowly take all of Dean into his mouth and started to deep throat him. Dean moved his hands down to Cas’s member and pumped it in time to Cas’s movements. Cas groaned, sending waves of pleasure through Dean from the vibrations on his dick. Cas raked his teeth gently over the underside of his dick. Dean didn’t know how much more he could take without coming.

“Cas” He strained through gritted teeth “Cas I need you in me”

Cas, equally hard, didn’t bother protesting. “Where’s the lube?” He asked, in a strained voice.

“First drawer.” He nodded at the nightstand next to the bed. Cas took out the bottle and applied a small amount to both his member and his fingers. He then, returned to Dean. Cas pushed Dean’s legs apart with little effort and circled his hole. Dean gasped at the sudden coldness of the lube, but quickly adjusted. Cas pushed in a finger, following closely with another. He was rewarded by moans and Dean writhing beneath him. Cas started scissoring his fingers, trying to get Dean looser.

“Damn Dean, you’re so tight” He said as he continued his efforts.

Once Cas deemed Dean ready, he lined up his dick to Dean’s hole. He looked in Dean’s apple green eyes, and pushed in, hard. Dean gasped, quickly followed by a moan. He felt pain, but it was quickly overtaken by pleasure. He had never been with another man. He never knew how feeling so filled up felt like. He was addicted.

Cas paused to let Dean adjust to his size, before pulling out and thrusting back in. Cas was close; Dean could tell by the moans coming from the angel.

“Harder” Dean gasped.

Cas complied, pushing in harder, hitting Dean’s prostate. He had never felt such pleasure. Dean yelled out Cas’s name. Cas wasn’t much better. Cas pushed in again, continuously hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean looked up at Cas’s face, all screwed up from trying not to cum. Even now, the angel was beautiful.   
  


**Cas**

Cas could feel his thrust getting sloppier. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Dean, I’m going to cum” Cas groaned. He could tell Dean was close too. With one final thrust, Cas’s wings burst out and he came inside of Dean. Dean, feeling this, came on both of their stomachs.

After a few moments for the pair to catch their breaths, Cas pulled out. He awkwardly stumbled to the bathroom and returned with a wet rag to clean the pair off. Once he had deemed them both clean enough, he collapsed on the bed.

He had only had sex once before. With the woman April, who threatened to kill him shortly after. That had been nice, but not like this. This was earth-shattering. He looked over at Dean, who was close to asleep. Wordlessly, Dean pulled Cas into his arms, Cas’s head resting on Dean’s chest. Dean then, promptly fell asleep.

Cas took the opportunity to observe Dean’s features. He was used to seeing the man so relaxed and vulnerable as he was in sleep. He spent most nights sitting next Dean’s bed, watching over him. Dean’s face was calm, and his face seemed to lose years. His worry lines were gone, leaving him almost innocent.

“I love you” He whispered softly. The man was long gone but stirred a bit at those words. Cas smiled. He felt a weariness overcome him. He wrapped his wings around the man and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this on 5/20/20 and I edited it on 3/9/21 (same day I wrote Battleship) and jesus you can see some blatant similarities in my writing, even a year apart.   
> Also does anyone else struggle with dialogue? I can write smut cuz its more movement than words, but any dialogue I write just reads awkwardly. Maybe because I'm just an awkward person...


End file.
